


The Field Trip

by Anonymous



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, It assumes a professor can be a professor at age 24, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Welcome to my dumpster, and it's skeevy, i am trash, otherwise this is even skeevier than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Modern AU. Kristoff's a gruff young Geology Professor. Anna's an undergrad interested in more than just rocks.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Beginning

It was his own damn fault. He was the adult, the professor, the one in the position of authority. But she caught him admiring her legs in class one Friday three weeks into the semester.

It was an innocent-enough mistake. He’d given them a written assignment, and his students wrote in their workbooks or tapped away at their laptops. She sat in the front row, always the front row, all wide-eyed undergrad enthusiasm under a mane of ginger braids. Those lovely legs of hers were crossed under her desk, her foot bouncing gently, her ballet flat dangling from her toes. The pale skin of her ankle disappeared under the leggings that hugged the curve of her calves, her thighs, before wandering up under her oversized sweater. He wondered what those legs would feel like wrapped around his waist. Or better yet: clenched around his head as he tasted her.

Nothing wrong with idle daydreaming. He’d never betray his ethics or risk his job by dallying with a student. But he was a young man and she was a beautiful woman and _oh shit_ she was looking right at him with surprise in her blue eyes. Oh shit! Play it cool, Bjorgman! Poker face! You were just looking over your class. Not imagining your face buried between those luscious thighs. Fuck!

Surprise turned to curiosity in those big blue eyes of hers, and a knowing smile spread across those freckled cheeks. And then she turned back to her assignment and didn’t meet his eyes again the rest of the class.

He berated himself the rest of the day. Didn’t he just chew out a colleague for voicing similar thoughts in the staff room at the beginning of the semester? What the hell is wrong with him!? Sure, it’d been a while since he had a date, and yes he was a red-blooded twenty-something with needs, but she was a student for Christ’s sake! No piece of ass was worth his career.

He should go out. Find a willing plaything at a bar and fuck her senseless. But he just didn’t feel like it.

Monday’s class saw her sitting front and center, as always. Wearing sensible yet deliciously short running shorts and a University sweatshirt. She looked at him like a puzzle to figure out. He tried to focus on the day’s lecture, but his eyes were drawn to her. She took copious notes, and when she shifted in her seat and recrossed her legs he swore he could see freckles on her inner thigh.

He gulped. She smiled that knowing smile again.

Wednesday she wore leggings and a hoodie, her hair in a messy bun held up with Number 2 pencils, and how had he not noticed how long and smooth her neck was? She asked to speak to him after class during his office hours. He wanted to say no, but he didn’t have a good reason. He should’ve said no. Her alone with him was surely a bad idea.

She walked into the lecture hall, and closed the door behind her. He stood up to go open it again, but gave him a curious look, as if to say Why would he need to open the door if this was just a student-teacher meeting? Stuck between a rock and a hard place (and growing harder, looking down into that sweet face of hers), he leaned against the front desk in a vain attempt at nonchalance. “What can I do for you, Miss Arendelle?”

She asked questions about the class, about recommended additional reading materials, and he started to relax. She really was a bright student, and asked intelligent questions. Ten minutes of surprisingly stimulating conversation later and she said she had what she needed. She thanked him for his time and turned to go. And he couldn’t help himself. His eyes slid down her body, focusing on the plump perfection of her ass. The door was open, but she hadn’t left yet. He pried his eyes off her bottom and back up to her face, where that knowing smile of hers was made even more damning by the way she bit her lower lip. She gave him a deliberate once-over, then murmured, “Thank you, Professor” as she left.

Fuck!!

He was supposed to be an adult. He was supposed to be professional. He certainly wasn’t supposed to be jerking off in his shower with visions of freckled flesh splayed out beneath him, trembling and moaning and crying out _Professor!!_ as he fucked into her.

Friday was lab day. He broke the class up into groups to research then present their findings. Anna’s group presented first. She wore a flouncy little skirt with a babydoll tee with her sorority letters emblazoned across the chest. Her hair was in twin plaits, the tips resting over her breasts. There must be some sort of event today, as other young women in class wore the same outfit. And yes, most of them filled out their t-shirts way more than she did, but not a one of them held his gaze like she did.

And fuck if she didn’t seem to know it, too.

Her back was to him as she wrote on the whiteboard. She rose up on her toes to reach the top of the board, muscles flexing and legs slightly parted as she worked. It wasn’t just idle daydreaming anymore. He wanted those thighs clamped around his head. He wanted two fistfuls of that ass as he ate her out. She dropped her pen, and bent at the waist to pick it up. Just enough for him to see the innocent pink cotton of her panties peeking out. She caught his eye before standing back up. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth again.

He feigned a coughing fit to excuse himself. He hurried across the hall to the faculty restroom. He locked the door, dropped his pants, and stroked his cock to an orgasm that hit faster and harder than any he’d ever had before.

He slipped back into class, no one the wiser except for young Miss Arendelle who glanced at him with genuine concern, then that damned knowing smile when he blushed.

She showed up to his office hours after class again. And she asked course-related questions again. He struggled with his shame as he answered her. _Stay focused on the course. She’s a student. You’re her instructor. Think Geology: old, dusty, boring Geology._ She seemed to be waiting for something, lips parted in anticipation, but shrugged as she gathered her things to go. She placed a slender hand on his arm and gave him a gentle squeeze. “Thank you, Professor,” she murmured again, with that knowing smile again. He held the door open for her, and all but slammed it shut behind her. His arm burned as if she branded him.

He spent most of the weekend imagining those parted lips of hers wrapped around his cock.

He had to stop this. Monday he wore the stodgiest old professor clothes he had: a button-down long-sleeved shirt and tie with a sweater vest over it, and khaki slacks. He even wore his glasses instead of contacts. Anything to make him look older. Anything to remind him that even looking was now as dangerous as touching.

She wore that flouncy short skirt again. With a long-sleeve sweater that all but clung to her. And that lip-biting smile. And when she caught him looking at her she feigned a stretch and slowly uncrossed her legs, and gave him a glimpse of the pink cotton of her panties.

He had to give the rest of his lecture behind the podium, to hide his blatant erection.

She went to his office after class. She closed the door and leaned up against it. “We need to talk, Professor,” she said. And she locked the door.

_Why_ did her just _calling_ him that turn him on?! He cleared his suddenly dry throat. “Talk about what, Miss Arendelle?”

“About you,” she took a step forward. He retreated. “And me,” another step, another retreat. “And…. Let’s call it extra-curricular activities.”

Her hips swayed as she walked towards him. He ached to grab those hip, to dig needy fingers into willing flesh. What the fuck was happening to him? “I don’t date students.”

“And I don’t date professors. I’m looking for some fun. Someone to…” Anna leaned closer to him. Her sweater’s neckline hid her cleavage, but he still got an eyeful of gently rounded perfection. “Someone to play with.”

He tried for authoritarian, but it came out breathless and desperate. “I’m sure there are plenty of boys your own age who’d love the opportunity to date a nice girl like you.”

“Yeah, tons,” she flicked her hand. “But they’re just boys. I’m much more interested in a man.”

“That’s…” she breathed in, her sweater straining across her breasts. “Unf, that’s hah-highly inappropriate, Miss Arendelle.”

“Appropriate doesn’t interest me. You interest me.”

“If you’re looking for a better grade…”

“I earn my grades, Professor,” she cut him off, eyes hardening momentarily. “I’m acing your class and you know it.”

Dammit, she was right.

“Why turn me away?”

“Fraternization is against University policy.”

“Are you dating someone?”

“No.” Fuck, he should’ve said yes. Why didn’t he say yes?

Her eyes grew hotter. “Surely a handsome, educated man like you has no problem with the ladies.”

“Have you heard me talk?” he scoffed. “Sure I may get a few glances, but nobody cares about rocks. And this face isn’t exactly the chiseled look most women want.”

“I find rocks fascinating,” She stepped into his personal space. Her hands stroked up his thighs, then gripped them. She leaned into him, rubbing her thigh against the tent of his slacks. She shuddered when she coaxed a moan out of him. “I find your face fascinating.” She ghosted a fingertip along his jaw, then tapped his nose. “And any woman who isn’t into this gorgeous nose of yours lacks imagination.”

He looked confused, and she laughed, and he fought the urge to kiss her throat. “Your nose is amazing, Professor. I imagine it’d feel amazing.” She stepped back and eased her bottom up onto his desk. “In fact, I _have_ imagined it, Professor. Many times. Many _many_ times. Rubbing against me as you kiss me.” She ran her fingers up her thighs, then parted her legs to show him her panties again. Her obviously damp panties. “Will you kiss me here, Professor? I want you to.”

“I…” oh Christ he could _smell_ her arousal. His entire body _screamed_ at him to take her. To rip her panties aside and _devour_ her. To nuzzle her clit like she obviously wanted. To sink his tongue into her sweet little cunt, to feast on her until she shrieked his name… “No, I-I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” She leaned back and parted her legs a touch wider. She bit her lip and canted her hips toward him. “Just a taste, sir? Please?”

Just a taste. Where’s the harm? No! He can’t! “I think you should leave, Miss Arendelle.”

She canted her head to the side, studying him. He shook with want, but held onto the shreds of his professional demeanor. “Alright,” she murmured with a little shrug, and closed her legs demurely.

“You’re…” he should shut up. He should let her walk out. He should go on sabbatical in Patagonia just to keep away from her wide eyes and rosy cheeks and succulent ass. “You’re not offended?”

“Not at all,” she smiled at him, trusting and genuine. “I respect you, Professor. If you say no… well, you’ve got more will power than I do.” She gathered her things and walked to the door. “Though you’ll let me know if you change your mind, right Professor?”

He gulped. She _really_ needed to stop calling him that in that honeyed tone. “Good day, Miss Arendelle.”

She sighed, then smiled. “Good day, Professor Bjorgman.”

Wednesday’s class was awkward as hell. For him, anyway. Anna was the picture-perfect student, with a different sweater and different short flouncy skirt. But the same knowing smile. The same plump lower lip caught between straight white teeth. The same innocent stretch and languorous recrossing of her legs.

She wasn’t wearing panties today.

He barely made it back to his office. Had to hold his bag in front of his crotch to hide his hard-on. He collapsed in his chair, breathing hard, when she knocked on his door. When she walked in, all wide-eyed innocence until she closed the door and stood opposite him. She stared hungrily at his erection, and _good god_ licked her lips. “That looks painful, Professor,” she walked around his desk and placed a hand on his knee. “Want me to do something about it?”

Yes. Holy fucking shit _yes_!! “No.”

She knelt down between his knees and looked up at him, doe eyes wanton. “Please, Professor?”

His cock twitched. Her eyes traced its eager movements. “Do you know how many rules it’d break? How badly it’d ruin both of our lives?”

“I know. The risk is part of the fun!” Her grin was cheeky, but her eyes never left his crotch.

“Miss Arendelle…”

“I won’t tell, sir,” she grabbed his hand, guided it to her head so this his fingers could dig into her hair, cradle her head, and oh so easily pull it down to his cock. “I trust you, sir. And I’m asking you to trust me too.” Her hands slid slowly, oh so slowly up his thighs, kneading them between eager fingertips as she deliberately inched closer and closer to her prize.

So willing. So beautiful. So young. So dangerous. He caught her hand, pressing it into the crease of his hip, a hairsbreadth away from his dick, which was screaming at him and his betrayal. “We can’t,” he choked out a whisper.

She looked up at him, pouting. Oh god how he wanted to slip his cock into her plush mouth, to pull her in and fuck her throat. To give them the release they both obviously craved. But he had to say no.

“Haven’t changed your mind, then?” she squeezed his thighs, rubbing the fabric of his slacks against his cock, making it jump again. _Fuck_ she was good.

“No. You’re beautiful, but no.”

She leaned back on her heels and smiled up at him. “Alright.” She stood and turned to go, her skirt flaring out to give him the briefest glimpse of her bare bottom. She sauntered to the door, then looked back over her shoulder at him. At his absurdly-tented crotch. “You’ll think of me as you take care of that.” It wasn’t a question. She smiled and slipped out of his office.

And he did think of her, right then and there. And again when he got home.

He couldn’t get her out of his mind. His willpower was crumbling. She wanted to play, not to date. Just a willing and eager fuckbuddy. Sex without strings, other than the threat to his livelihood. Which, in his arousal-addled brain, made the entire concept all the more enticing.

Friday’s class was a blur. He lectured by rote, his thoughts addled by indecision. Anna sitting in the front row in her braids and skirt and her sweater didn’t help his lack of focus. Nobody seemed the wiser, though. He finished his lecture and excused the class, bidding them a good weekend. As they gathered their belongings he caught her eye. “May I see you after class please, Miss Arendelle?”

She smiled, slow and knowing. “Sure thing, Professor.” She walked out with her chattering classmates, leaving the lecture hall silent in her wake. He leaned against the front desk, questioning his sanity.

Then she walked back in. And locked the door behind her.

“You wanted to see me, Professor?” she asked, innocent words betrayed by the hot, knowing look in her eyes.

He nodded. This was a mistake. This was a horrible mistake.

“Changed your mind, did you?”

She got closer. He got harder.

She walked right up to him. He didn’t stop her. She pressed herself up against him, and they both moaned at the contact. He quivered, held back by indecision. She sensed his hesitation, so she took his hand and placed his palm on her breast. His fingers clenched, and her eyes drifted shut with another breathy moan.

“This is madness,” he groaned. She raised up onto her toes, dragging her abdomen against his arousal. She buried her hands in his hair. “I know,” she whispered, the captured his lips with her own. Her kiss was wanton, yet pliant. It pulled at him, demanding dominance. It scorched him to his bones, and he growled into her as he pulled her into him, grinding against her, swallowing her whimpers. His hand on her breast trailed down and around her waist until he grabbed two handfuls of her plump ass like he’d wanted to do for so long. He pulled her against him, harder, and she cried out at the friction.

He turned and pulled her up onto the desk. He leaned into her, ravaging her throat, licking and nipping at her hammering pulse point. His hands squeezed her ass again. One hand drifted up under her sweater, finding bare rounded flesh. He yanked her sweater up and latched onto the hardened bud of her nipple. She sighed, holding onto his neck while her head lolled back in pleasure.

She was so soft under his hands. So eager. So hot. She bent to him, and he took what she demanded he take. He let his other hand drift down her thigh and back up, bunching her skirt up around her waist. She hooked a leg on his hip, and he all but yanked her panties out of his way. She was so hot and slick against his fingers he almost came from the heat of it. Her hips rocked in time to his touch. That hand that wasn’t clinging to his thick neck for dear life, fumbled at his belt. She wriggled it down into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his length. He bit down on her nipple, and she yelped and bucked up against his hand, and squeezed him tighter.

He may go to hell for this, but fuck if he wasn’t in heaven right then and there. Her breasts under his tongue, her cunt in the palm of his hand, his cock straining in her hand. She pumped him in time to his thumb circling and pressing into her clit, panting and whimpering. They fell into a frantic rhythm as if they’d spent years fucking each other like this. She was delirious with pleasure, yet still crying out for more. So he gave her more. He slipped his longest finger into her entrance, caressing her from the inside. And _holy fuck_ she was so tight. He pumped into her, lost in her heat and her scent and her frenzied cries and her hand spasming on his cock while her cunt clenched around his finger as she fell apart beneath him, coming undone with a keening wail that shattered him and made him come hot and hard in her hand.

He kept stroking her, prolonging her pleasure and his own as he crushed her twitching body to him as she rode out her climax. They clung to each other, breathing hard, trembling with the aftershocks of their orgasms. He slowly loosened his hold on her, pulling away as reality set back in.

She heaved a sigh that made her breasts dance. “That was….”

“Wrong.”

“Incredible!”

“Incredibly wrong.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Yes.” He helped her straighten her clothing. “No.” He refastened his trousers. “I don’t know,” he rubbed at his face. A mistake, since it brought her wetness to his lips.

“Do you want this to stop?”

He looked at her, and he was honest with her. He couldn’t help himself. “No.”

She smiled, then hopped down off the desk. “Then I’ll see you next week, Professor.”

And she left without a backwards glance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Spring Semester...

Kristoff lounged in his armchair, tapping out a few last-minute details on his laptop. One of his favorite parts of his Geology 301 course, the week-long field trip, was just a few days away. Getting outdoors into the field was always a treat, and there were few places better than Death Valley and the Owens Lakebed to see structural geology laid out so beautifully.

Speaking of laid out so beautifully…

Young Miss Anna Arendelle ws sprawled across the pile of blankets in the center of his living room, snoring softly. She lay on her stomach, clad only in his faded t-shirt from the night before, her hair was a tangled mess, and she was so beautiful. How did he get lucky enough to call this sweet, sexy fireball his? Kristoff scratched at his bare chest and let the soft smile on his lips turn a bit smug. They never made it to his bed last night, too sated and exhausted to do more than pull the extra blankets off the couch and cuddle together on the floor.

They’d celebrated their six-month anniversary (of sorts) last night. They were barely inside his door before he had her pinned to the wall, legs around his waist, blunt fingers desperate for her wet heat.

_“It’s not a thing,” he rumbled into her neck._

_“Sure it is,” she panted. “You remember that day in the lecture hall, don’t you?”_

_Of course he did. Her short skirt bunched around her waist. Her pink panties shoved to the side. His thumb circling her clit, his longest finger deep inside her, only one because_ fuck _she was so tight…_

_“Still not a thing,” he growled, shoving panties aside and fingering her slick folds._

_“Hmmmm,” she whimpered, her hips dancing in time with his fingers. “We could say our anniversary is the day you first ate me out then. That’s next week,” she purred in his ear. “The day you stopped chasing me away and finally closed the door of your office. The day you propped me open on your desk and tongue-fucked me proper. Remember that, Professor?”_

_He groaned into her shoulder. Six months and she still drove him wild. He carried her to the couch and plopped her down on it. She giggled, then looked up at him with those doe eyes of hers as he loomed over her, palming his crotch. “You knew what you wanted even back then, didn’t you?”_

_She smirked and slowly spread her legs for him. “Still do… Sir.”_

He lost track of how many times he made her come, chaining his own need as she cried out so beautifully for him over and over again. He didn’t give in until she was nearly limp, practically sobbing for him to fuck her, and fuck her he did. Afterwards, when she used the last of her strength to curl into him, he tucked her into the curve of his large frame with a whispered “Happy anniversary” kissed into her brow.

She had won. Somehow, she always did.

Kristoff added the last of the trip’s logistics into the itinerary, then forwarded it to his class. Seven days in the back country. He couldn’t wait. This class had some of the finest students he’d had in years, and he was eager to get them into the field and see them apply the lessons they’ve worked on over the last two semesters.

Anna mumbled in her sleep, and a thought struck him.

Geology 301 field trip launched in a few days.

Him alone backpacking and camping with his students.

She was one of his students.

Fuck.

Seven days of close proximity to her, in one of his favorite places on the planet, and her all earthy and sweaty and him completely unable to touch or even acknowledge her.

 _Fuck_!


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s a little over nine hours drive, with the last hour slow and bumpy as we go off-road. We’ll stop a few times along the way to stretch and get food before we get to that last bit.” Kristoff explained. His class gathered around the two Ford Excursions and his beat-up old 4x4 pickup. “If everything goes as planned, we’ll get there with plenty of time. If not, we set up camp in the dark. Is everyone’s gear strapped down? Everyone here?”

“Everything’s packed, Professor, but Anna and Marlisa aren’t here yet.”

“Oh?” Kristoff looked up as if he hadn’t noticed. But of course he noticed. He was starting to worry… not that he could show it.

“We’re here!” a harried yet chipper voice called out behind. Kristoff painted a faint scowl on his features as he turned, and fought like hell to hold onto it. Anna hurried across the parking lot to look contritely up at him. Her white cotton tank top clung to soft curves barely hidden under a green plaid flannel, and her cargo shorts showed off miles of her creamy freckled legs. Her chunky hiking boots and large frame backpack only highlighted how petite she really was. How exquisite. How edible.

He cleared his throat, “Glad you could join us Miss Arendelle, Miss Freitas.”

“Sorry, Professor Bjorgman. My sister had a flat, so we had to Uber it.” Marlisa explained.

“Well, no harm done. Get your gear stowed and we’ll get going.”

“Thanks, Professor!” Marlisa grinned and hurried to comply. Anna not far behind her, also smiling with that candied mouth of hers. “Yeah, thanks Professor.” She leaned on that last word.

Fuck.

Kristoff cleared his throat and hurried over to the cab of his pick-up. He rifled through his notes, desperate for distraction. But his mind (and his dick) kept thinking about their ‘anniversary’ a few nights back…

_Anna shifted in her sleep, dislodging a blanket so a slice of her thigh and hip were on display for him. Kristoff was stiffening beneath his laptop as he watched her and pondered how they’d survive a week with each other yet without each other. It would be like the beginning, when he fought his growing attraction for the bright-eyed, sharp-minded, hot-as-hell undergrad._

_She shifted again with a soft moan. He could see a reddened mark in the shape of his hand, right on the plump curve of that gorgeous ass of hers that was currently framed by the hem of his shirt._

_His._

_He closed his laptop, shoved it aside in his haste, and knelt down in the nest of pillows and blankets she was curled around. He tugged a blanket aside, revealing more of her pale skin. He smoothed calloused palms up her thighs, and she sighed at the contact even in her sleep. He nudged her open and placed a soft kiss against a cluster of freckles on her inner thigh. He breathed deeply, taking in her scent, still heavy with the musk of their night of lovemaking. His own scent laid heavily over hers fired every primal, possessive hormone in his body, and he all but ripped off his absurdly-tented boxers._

_He kissed his way up her back, nipping at her neck. “Professor?” she roused, tilting her neck for him._

_“I need you,” he husked into her ear, pressing his chest into her back, rubbing his hardened cock against her outer thigh._

_He could hear her smile in her sigh, feel it in the way she pressed her hips back into him. Then she did this thing, he wasn’t sure how, but she stretched like a cat and grabbed at the pillows and blankets. When she was done the bedding was piled beneath her hips, propping her backside up and open for him. He traced the reddened mark his hand left the night before, then ghosted his fingers along her wet slit. “Such a good girl,” he murmured. Anna whimpered, grinding against the friction he gave her, growing wetter with each caress._

_He slipped one, then two fingers inside her, and spread her slickness up and over her clit. She bucked at his touch, so he placed his hand on the small of her back to steady her. She was so ready for him, so eager, so open, and he couldn’t wait a moment longer. He pulled his fingers out and pressed his throbbing length into her. She trembled and cried out, desperate to impale herself on him but his hand held her still. He withdrew from her with a slow, deliberate drag of his cock against her ass, then pushed back in just as slowly. She tried pressing back into him, but he held her firm. She writhed against him, panting his name, but his hand holding her down never wavered. Slowly, ever so slowly, she relaxed under him, her wildness tempered by each deliberate thrust of his hips into her. He let the hand covering the dimples on her back slide under her, caressing her tits before gently cradling her throat. He pulled her up as he laid himself along her back, tilting her jaw so he could press a kiss against her forehead. “Such a good girl, princess.”_

_Her eyes drifted shut and her face shone with unbridled lust. He let go, and she collapsed against the pile of blankets. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her, faster and harder with each possessive stroke. She was close, he could feel it. Almost as close as he was. He kept pounding her as he let one hand drift under her to find her clit. All it took was a few rough swipes from the pads of his fingers to push her over the edge. She muffled her screams in a pillow as she came, her orgasm rocking her petite frame from head to toe. He pulled out and, with a growl and a few quick pumps from his hand, spilled himself all over her ass._

_He sat back on his haunches, catching his breath and admiring his work. His beautiful girl, covered in his marks and his seed. His. He leaned up and kissed the sunflower tattoo on her spine…_

“Professor!”

Kristoff blinked, coming out of his daze, thankful his back was to his students, and that he was wearing his loose cargo pants. “Yes, what is it?”

“There’s no room for both us and our gear in the Fords.” Marlisa said.

“There would be if you didn’t pack so much,” Anna pointed out.

“Hush,” Marlisa gave her a prim nod. “It’s all stuff I need to survive in the wilderness.”

“And it’s all in _my_ seat.”

“Well, put your pack there too and ride with the Professor.”

“Wait, what?” Both Kristoff and Anna exclaimed.

“Please, Anna? I told Mario I’d help him with the structural assignments.”

“Those were due before the trip,” Kristoff protested, trying to focus on anything but the thought of Anna alone in his truck with him.

“Well, we’ve got nine hours of car ride to get them done!” Marlisa chirped, then grabbed Mario by the arm and dragged him to one of the Excursions. Another classmate came and grabbed Anna’s pack, leaving her standing next to Kristoff.

“Sorry, Professor,” she gave him a rueful grin, mindful of their audience.

Kristoff shook his head. “It’s alright, Miss Arendelle, it can’t be helped. But we should get going if we want to get to camp before dark.”

“Oooh!” she perked up. “I can be your navigator! And I can tell you all about my last camping trip. And the litter of kittens the sorority sisters and I rescued last month. And pick your brain about that last assignment. Nine hours on the road, huh? Hey, does your truck have media? It looks older than my dad, so maybe not. That’s ok, I brought a Bluetooth speaker…” she rambled on. Kristoff looked a bit put-upon by the whole situation. Her classmates gave their professor apologetic smiles, then hurried to their respective vehicles.

Anna cut off her ramble when their audience dispersed. She saw his hunched stance, and her mischievous grin took on a hungry edge when she spotted the bulge in the front of his pants. She sauntered past him and hopped into the passenger seat of the old pickup. “Coming, Professor?” she asked a touch too innocently.

Fuck!


	4. Chapter 4

Seven hours into their drive, ninety minutes to the campsite, twenty minutes since their last stretch break, and Kristoff could feel his willpower crumbling. Being alone in the cab of his pickup with his Anna stretched his self-control paper thin. And fuck, they weren’t even around anyone else! How was he going to hold out when the rest of his class was around? With her so soft and close and his and _fuck_!

The trips started off well enough: Kristoff’s pickup at the head of their little caravan, making good time down the four-lane interstate. They talked of upcoming summer plans, of their favorite baseball teams, of Anna’s upcoming 20th birthday, and other things. She set up her Bluetooth speaker and shared a bag of chips with him. Anna happily recounted the latest mischief the sorority’s foster kittens got themselves into, as well as her plans for her upcoming senior year. They also discussed Kristoff’s latest paper that just passed the last peer review hurdle before publishing.

Kristoff did his best not to touch her, to practice his self-control when no one else was about. He had to be the responsible one. He couldn’t risk her academic standing, or his career, by doing something stupid. No matter how luscious she looked. He was both frantic and horny and _fuck_ he wanted her. “You’re going to tease me this entire week, aren’t you?” he glanced over at her. She’d shed her boots and flannel and lounged with her bare feet up on the dash, her freckled calves glowing in the afternoon sun.

She gave him the most disingenuous mock protest, but grinned. “Do you want me not to, Professor?”

She was looking at him with those wide eyes of hers, so open and trusting and _holy_ _fuck_ he wanted her. “I’d be worried if you didn’t.”

“I’ll be good, Professor.” But when her little hand slipped into his, he didn’t let go.

And now she was dozing with her head pillowed on her flannel. She shifted around a lot, probably trying to get comfortable. Or not. “Man, this is going to suck.”

“What?”

“Don’t get me wrong, this field trip will be amazing,” she clarified. “But a whole week without you?”

“I know what you mean.”

“I mean,” she continued. “I want you _so badly_ right now.” She shifted again, her thighs restless on the seat. Kristoff’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, and he fought to keep his eye on the lonely two-lane road.

“We have to behave, Anna. You know that.”

“I know,” she pouted. “But the rest of the class is behind us, and there’s no one else on the road. Could I suck your cock?”

 _Fuck_! “That’s not behaving.”

“That’s not a no.”

He swallowed. Hard. “I’m driving, princess,” he couldn’t keep the rough edge out of his voice. She heard it and grinned.

“Good point,” she conceded, tapping her plump lower lip in thought. God he wanted those lips wrapped around his cock. Her eyes lit up again, “How ‘bout a hand job?”

“Anna,” he groaned. “We talked about this.”

“I know, but…” she reached out and ran slender fingers along his thigh. He didn’t jump, but he did rumble out a moan at her touch.

“No, Anna.” And _fuck_ did he hate himself for saying it.

“Come ooooon,” she whimpered. “I need _something_.”

“We had last night. And the night before.”

“And in your office yesterday,” her eyes glazed with desire. “And in book storage locker. And in the lab’s mineral closet.”

“Wasn’t enough, was it?”

“It never is,” she covered her face, her thighs still restless.

He had an idea. “You could do yourself.”

“Pardon?”

“I hate seeing you suffer, princess,” his voice dropped low. “Touch yourself. For me. Let me see you. Let me hear you.”

She gave him a soft, sultry smile from behind her hands “Alright.” She let her fingers slide down the column of her neck and settle on her breasts. “Like this?”

“That’s good, baby. Squeeze those breasts, but slow. Gentle.”

“Hmmmm,” she sighed, massaging herself. She slid her hands down to the hem of her tank top, then up and under her bra to tease her nipples into tight peaks. “Wish it was your hands on me, Professor.”

“Me too, baby,” he crooned. “Tell me what you want.”

“Your hands,” she panted. “Your mouth.”

“Where?”

“Mmnnf, here” she groaned, her right hand pinching while her left drifted down to her crotch. “And here.”

“Touch yourself, baby. Touch yourself for me.”

She palmed herself through her shorts, soft at first but with growing desperate vigor. She unbuttoned her shorts, but before she could slide them off he stopped her. “No, leave them on. Reach in, like you know you’re not supposed to. Reach in and touch yourself.”

She obeyed his commands, slipping her left hand down her abdomen and into her white cotton panties. She gasped his name when her fingers brushed against her clit. “That’s it, baby. Are you wet?”

“Yessssss,” she panted.

“Play with your princess parts, baby. Stroke that sweet little clit. Who’s is it? Who does it belong to?”

“Yours!” she groaned, arching into her own touch. “Yours, sir!”

“That’s right. What do you want, princess? Tell me what you want.”

“In- _inside_ ,” she moaned. “Your fingers, your tongue, your cock, _fuck_! I _need_ you inside me! Please!”

“Do it, princess. Slide your fingers in deep. Fuck yourself for me, princess. Now!”

She cried out when her two longest fingers pushed inside her, her palm still grinding against her clit. She bucked up as much as her seatbelt would let her, riding her hand in a frantic rhythm while her right still fondled her breast.

“That’s my girl. Fuck, Anna, you’re such a good girl. Keep going. Does it feel good?”

“Yes!” she all but screamed.

“Harder, princess. _Faster_. That’s it. Show me. I want you to come for me. Let me hear you come. Come for me, my Anna. Come hard!”

This time she did scream, straining against the seatbelt as the orgasm slammed into her, her hips pumping into her hand over and over until she collapsed back into her seat, boneless and sated.

“Better?”

“Yesssss.” The hand on her breast dropped to her lap, and she slid her other hand out of her pants. Kristoff grasped her wrist and pulled her hand across the cab. He breathed in the scent of her arousal, her release. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he licked her fingers clean.

She whimpered, and he knew that if they weren’t going freeway speeds with a class full of witnesses behind them she’d be astride his lap grinding herself down on his aching cock.

“What about you, Sir?”

He licked his lips, savoring her flavor. “Don’t worry about me, princess. I’ll be fine.” He just had to make it through the rest of the day with a throbbing hard-on without being noticed. Luckily, she’d given him _lots_ of practice in that area.

They made it to the campsite with plenty of time to set up before nightfall. The plan was to start before sunrise the next day, so everyone turned in early. Kristoff went to his tent, which was set slightly apart from the class and about as far away from Anna’s as possible. He needed to get some rest, to be ready for tomorrow. But visions of Anna pleasuring herself for him danced in his mind. Fuck, it was going to be a long week.

He sat on his sleeping bag and rummaged about in his pack. He frowned when his hand brushed up against something damp. Puzzled, he tugged at it, and his jaw dropped as he pulled out a pair of Anna’s panties, still damp in the crotch from earlier that day. How in the _hell_ did she get them into his pack?!

“The little minx,” he grinned. He brought the plain white cotton up to his face and inhaled. Stifling a groan, he fell back against his pillow and stroked his poor neglected cock, finally relenting and giving himself a little of what he so desperately craved.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday’s pre-dawn stained the sky over the eastern Sierras a riot of pinks and oranges. Kristoff stretched and breathed in the crisp morning air. The first day in the field always set the mood for the entire week. Glancing over at Anna’s tent, he knew this truth would be no different this trip.

He always cooked the first day’s breakfast, so he was busy in the little camp kitchen when he first caught sight of her. Anna emerged from her tent wearing fluffy green pajama pants with reindeer prints all over them, and an old State hoodie he knew was one of his. Her hair was in full-on riot mode around her head, and if she were any more adorable he’d eat his hat.

And then she stretched, arms over her head, pulling at her hoodie so a slice of creamy midriff peeked out. He could see the freckles dance on her sides, but what caught his eye was the little gold ring piercing her navel. He gave her that ring, and seeing it in her never failed to arouse him. Sometimes she wore charms on it: a sunflower, a snowflake, a heart. She caught his eye and gave him a slow, sleepy, knowing smile before ducking back into her tent. Kristoff turned back to the camp stove, hoping the mundane chore of preparing breakfast would calm his raging hard-on.

No such luck.

It was like that the entire week. She teased him mercilessly, like she did in class, but somehow it hit him harder out here in the field. Her clothes were eminently sensible for the environment, no different really than the other girls in class, but he swore they clung to her curves. She’d stand at the front of the group as he pointed out an interesting display of strata, listening with rapt attention to his explanations, biting her lower lip. She’d sit with her classmates, pouring over how to use their pocket transit compasses. She’d lean over to point something out, and her tank top would ride up her waist and show of the faded remains of the love bite he left there.

He felt lost to her charms, even when she wasn’t deliberately teasing him. He got momentarily distracted during his lecture on glaciation by the way her brow crinkled as she jotted notes in her field journal. He almost got them lost because he was paying closer attention to the sunlight caressing her calves than the trail they were supposed to be on. He almost lost it when she shivered, and he shrugged out of his coat and draped it over her shoulders without thinking. He had to untie the flannel from around his waist and drape it over another classmate to cover his goof, and had to walk carefully because the tied-off sleeves no longer concealed his hard-on.

He drove his class hard, hiking the steep terrain at a fast pace, hoping the exhaustion would win out over the arousal. But no, his undergrads easily kept up with him. He loved the conversations he had with his students about the unique geology of the area, especially after dark as they sat around the campfire and gazed up at the stars.

Tuesday night the students broke out the s’mores. Everyone chatted and laughed as they roasted their marshmallows. Several students burned their marshmallows, while others just lightly toasted theirs, all in a rush to dig into their treats. Surprisingly, Anna took the longest. “When did you get so patient?” Marlisa teased her.

“Hush you,” Anna scoffed. “I’ve perfected the art of roasting marshmallows. Slow and steady, and they practically melt.”

“ _You_? Take your time with _chocolate_?”

“Foolish mortal. Grab one, grasshopper, and I shall teach you.” And that’s how Anna had the entire class slowly roasting marshmallows together. Her patience paid off, as the hot fluff melted the chocolate and turned the s’mores into gooey perfection. Everyone dug in, and Kristoff’s breathing slowed as he watched Anna enjoy her handiwork. The way she closed her eyes and savored the sweet treat. The way she moaned in delight as she bit into the graham crackers. The way she licked the melted chocolate off her lips. The way the marshmallow spilled out from between the crackers as she bit down. The way she caught it with her fingers. The way she looked right at him as she licked the sticky white mess off her fingers.

He went to his tent early that night. Had to beat of twice before he could get to sleep.

By Thursday he was a miserable, horny mess. It was getting well-nigh impossible to maintain his professionalism. But he held on. He had to.

The class took that afternoon off. Some students worked on their assignments while others enjoyed a notes-free hike. Kristoff wandered alone through the woods, down to the little creek a half mile away from the campsite. He shrugged out of his flannel and laid it over a nearby tree branch. The sun was warm on his tight black t-shirt, but the woods provided enough dappled shade so it wasn’t unbearable.

What was unbearable was the raging hard-on that just would not go away.

He wasn’t sure why his desire for her was so distractingly strong. He’d been in close proximity to her in the past and hadn’t had this much trouble. Was it because they were in one of his favorite places? Could it be because they had an audience to keep them apart, and no means to sneak away to release their pent-up need? Was it because she was so constantly close and he couldn’t touch her, and forbidden things being more desirable? He snorted, as if her being one of his students and nineteen didn’t already make her forbidden fruit, and could she be more desirable with her sense of adventure and her bright eyes and her freckled skin and fiery hair and luscious curves and her tight little snatch and _fuck_!!

They had two more days before the end of the trip. Two more days before he could finally be alone with her. He splashed the cool creek water on his face. Yes, focus on getting home. On locking the door of his apartment and fucking her every way he could think of, and coming up with a few new ways for good measure. Fucking her every way she wanted. Fucking her until they were both sated and sore, and then fucking her some more. Where he would hold nothing back, and hope he didn’t do something stupid like propose to her or something.

“Professor?”

Kristoff looked up from the water and saw her. She’d shed her flannel and stood before him in just a tank top and shorts, the dappled sunlight caressing her freckled skin like he’d been longing to do all damn week. And she was right there in front of him.

She was there, and no one was around. He didn’t think, he just took.

He grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers. She pressed her lithe body tight to his, rubbing her tits against his chest and her abdomen against his cock. She opened her mouth to him, and he groaned into her.

“Kris… please,” she whimpered between desperate kisses. “I need,” another kiss. “I–“ and another. “Fuck, I need you. Please, Kris, I need you inside me.”

There were no games right now, no teasing, just an all-consuming dire need. He understood completely. He was desperate to be inside her, too. He kissed his way down her neck, kneeling before her. He got distracted by her breasts and ravished them through her tank top before drifting lower to kiss her navel ring. Anna all but ripped her shorts open, shimmying her hips as he tugged them and her panties down and off. He stopped, mesmerized by her short red curls, by the hints of pink hiding just out of reach, by the little snowflake tattoo low on her belly, by the scent of her arousal. He _was_ going to pin her to the nearby tree and fuck her senseless, but he had a better idea.

She yelped when he wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her up and placed her bare bottom on the flannel he’d draped over the tree limb earlier. He looked up at her face, saw her curiosity battling frustration and arousal. He placed rough hands on her knees and smiled, and she understood. Her perch on the limb put her at just the right height for…. “Oh god, please,” she gasped, trembling with sudden, overwhelming desire.

He spread her knees apart, growing harder as he watched her folds blossom open for him. He trailed his fingers down her calves and kissed the freckles on her inner thigh, scraping his four days of stubble along her skin. He knew they didn’t have much time, but dammit if he didn’t want to tease and prolong the pleasure.

Anna, though, was having none of it. She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled his face straight into her crotch. Kristoff could take a hint. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her steady as he nuzzled her clit with his nose, then planted sloppy open-mouthed kisses up and down her folds. He darted his tongue in and out of her opening, groaning with delight as her thighs clamped tight and she came hard and fast with a strangled wail. He fucked her with his tongue, drawing out her ecstasy as long as he could.

He leaned back when she finally loosened her vise grip on his head. He licked his lips, eyes drifting shut as he savored her, before giving her an impish grin. “Had enough?”

“Don’t stop,” Anna mewled, chest heaving. She hooked her ankles under his armpits as her eyes bored into his. “You hear me, Kristoff Bjorgman? Don’t you dare stop!” One hand grasped the narrower branch above her head while she buried the other in his hair, tugging at him again. “Oh god, please! Don’t stop. Fuck, don’t stop! Kris–!”

Whatever words were coming next came out as strangled whimpers when he wrapped his scruffy lips around her clit and swirled his tongue over her. She bucked her hips up into his face, desperate for more, and he rubbed his stubbled jaw over her opening as he suckled her hardening clit. She had such a firm grip on him he felt safe enough to let his hands wander. He slid his hands up her tank, pushing her bra up so he could tease the already taut peaks of her nipples. Her agonized moans, her peach-soft skin, the raw scent of her arousal. he was surrounded by all things Anna and _fuck_ he was in heaven. He shoved one hand down the front of his loose pants and wrapped it around his cock, soothing his own aching need while he ate her out.

He let his other hand slide down her torso, trace the crease of her hip, and stroke her folds before he slipped a blunt finger inside her. She was so unbelievably wet for him his finger slid home into her up to the last knuckle. Anna thrust her hips into him with a shuddering yelp, so he flattened his tongue and pressed it against her folds as his finger curled and stroked inside her. He looked up and saw she’d turned her head into her shoulder to stifle her moans. He smiled into her, viewing it as a challenge. He fluttered his tongue around and against her clit, then slipped a second finger into her, then out, then in again.

Her head fell back, and he let go of his cock to wrap a steadying arm around her waist. He pistoned his fingers into her in time with her rocking hips, faster and faster, his calloused digits catching against her smooth inner walls in the most delicious way. He looked up and caught her eyes this time, storm-dark and glazed with lust. He felt her muscles begin to tighten, the wave of the orgasm he was giving her starting to crest. He wasn’t content to let it break over her. He wanted to give her more. He clenched her hip and sucked hard on her clit, then flexed both the fingers inside her and his pinky too so that it oh so gently pressed against her other little hole.

Anna shattered, her entire body seizing up around him, her throat closed in a soundless scream as she just kept coming for him. He didn’t stop, suckling and fucking her with his tongue and fingers to prolonging her pleasure for a solid minute before she almost collapsed against him, boneless and sated.

He pulled his hand out of her and rubbed the muscles of her back, tracing her sunflower tattoo without even having to see it. Gentle arms lifted her off the branch and set her back on the ground. He helped her slip her shorts back on before pulling her into his warm embrace. She clung to him, her face resting against his sternum. Gods, she was so tiny, so perfect. And so giving. “Your turn,” she murmured into him, her belly rubbing against his hardened erection.

Kristoff growled low in his throat, way beyond eager for whatever Anna had in mind for him. They both froze when he heard a twig snap nearby. Before he could do anything, Anna’s sorority sister roommate was standing not ten feet away from them.

“Professor? Anna?”

 _Fuck_! Kristoff looked down at Anna, panic bubbling in his gut. They were fucked. They were _so_ fucked! Anna had tears in her eyes, which she wiped away with a practiced hand. “Th-thank you, Professor.”

 _Wait, what? Thank you? What’s she doing?_ “Um, you’re welcome?” he stuttered.

“Anna, are you ok?” Marlisa rushed up to her. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry, Lise,” Anna sniffled. “The professor was helping me. I told him about the camping trips my parents used to take me on all the time, kinda like this one,” Anna sighed, wiping her tears away. _So_ that’s _what she’s up to!_ “I guess the memories got too much for me,” she continued, a little hitch in her voice. “and Professor Bjorgman was kind enough to…”

“Say no more,” Marlisa bustled up to her, wrapping her sorority sister in a warm hug. “I knew something was bugging you this whole trip. Now I understand. You poor thing, why didn’t you speak up sooner?! Well, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Anna gave her a watery smile. “Thanks, Lise,” she whimpered.

Kristoff let out a breath he didn’t realize he was still holding. _Fuck_ that was close! “Thanks, Professor,” Marlisa gave him a grateful smile.

“Of course Miss Freitas, Miss Arendelle,” Kristoff mumbled, with an awkward little grimace. Marlisa then led the softly crying Anna back to camp.

Kristoff turned and all but collapsed against the bole of the tree. _Fuck_ that was close! So much for self-control. Thank the gods Anna thought faster than he did. Terror over what almost happened surged through him, almost as strongly as his lust. He ran a hand down his face, struggling to calm himself, and looked down. Anna’s pink panties were at his feet, hidden by a low scrub bush.

The terror didn’t subside, it was just overwhelmed by the lust. He was still as hard as the rocks they were there to study. Kristoff dropped to his knees, picking up the little scrap of pink cotton with his left hand, his right still slick from where it was inside her less than three minutes ago. He shoved his pants aside and wrapped his hand around his cock. All it took was a few rough jerks before he grunted and his cum spilled out into her panties.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Saturday night, the last night of the trip. All field lectures were done, all the samples collected and catalogued, all the papers were turned in. Tomorrow they’d pack up and head back to civilization, but tonight was time to kick back and have some fun. Like usual, Kristoff took his students to Jake’s Saloon in Lone Pine to celebrate. Jake’s was a crowded yet comfortable little dive, and while it was packed with locals and backpackers they still managed to snag a group of tables in the back for the entire class.

The tables were strewn with appetizers to share and surrounded by dusty, happy students well past the south side of needing a shower, but nobody cared. Tonight was about celebrating their accomplishments and hanging out with friends and a professor cool enough to buy beer for his students. Kristoff bought the first round of pitchers for everyone, and was bringing back the second. “After this you’re on your own. Except for whichever two of you volunteer to be designated drivers. I’ll buy you all the sodas you want.”

“There’s three trucks,” Marlisa pointed out.

“I’ll drive the third.”

“Thanks for taking one for the team, Professor!” Mario grinned, grabbing a pitcher. Kristoff set the others down, then sat at one end of the tables. The end farthest away from a certain redhead he ached to wrap his arms around. She chatted with her friends, but still managed to wink at him.

He shook his head, trying to regain focus. “So who else is driving, therefor done with drinking?” Kristoff asked.

“Anna and someone else,” Amy said.

“Someone other than Mario,” Marlisa chuckled, watching him down his fourth beer in one go.

“Why Anna?” Kristoff asked, confused.

“Cuz she isn’t 21 yet,” Marlisa explained.

“Oh?” Kristoff feigned ignorance, as if he didn’t know exactly how old she was, or how low her freckles dipped beneath her clothes, or how delicious she tasted…

“Not that it matters, they never card here,” Jane, one of the grad students, pointed out.

“Good thing, too,” Marlisa grinned, sipping her third beer and leaning against Anna’s arm.

Anna grinned back, then let her eyes oh so casually drift to the far end of the table where the professor lounged. Her eyes held his as she wrapped her lips around her straw and took a slow, deliberate pull on her cherry Coke.

Fuck.

_Don’t think of those lips sliding up and down your cock. Don’t think of those lips teeth-worried and swollen with want. Don’t think of those luscious lips trembling around your name as you fuck her hard and make her cum…_

She didn’t break eye contact as she let go of the straw and dabbed those lips with a finger to catch a spilled drop of soda. Then, with a smile, she licked her finger clean.

_Fuck!_

His students chatted and laughed around him. On all of his previous field trips, he enjoyed listening to those bright young minds share the highlights of their trip. But this time he barely heard them as he feigned a relaxed slouch in his seat. He was anything but relaxed. One more day. Twenty-four miserable hours more, then he would be home and inside her. Visions swam in his head, of her splayed out and sex-wrecked on his bed, begging to come one more time. He’d kiss every freckled inch of her peach-soft skin, run his fingers through her liquid fire hair, and pleasure each and every one of her holes until she screamed for more, and he’d give her everything she asked for. Everything she craved. Everything she deserved.

FUCK!!!

“We’re out of potato skins,” Mario pouted. “Hot wings, too.”

“I’ll go get more,” Anna volunteered. She shrugged out of her flannel and walked over to the bar. Kristoff fought with every ounce of his self-control to wrench his eyes away from her exposed shoulders and swaying hips.

He’d hoped after eating her out two days ago that he’d have a better grip on himself. That it’d at least take the edge off of his overwhelming lust. But no. If anything, it only sharpened his want. He was drowning in his need for her, and his willpower was stretched beyond the breaking point.

Anna leaned against the bar as she placed an order for more finger foods, the ends of her braids swaying just above the top of that luscious ass of hers. A scrawny local with a scraggly beard ambled up to her, and she gave him a flat look before turning her attention back to her menu.

Kristoff’s eyes narrowed as he watched the little shit sidle up closer to his Anna, obviously hitting on her and obviously ignoring her blatant non-interest. Kristoff wanted to charge up there and pound him into the ground, a flare of possessiveness burning in his gut. But he had an audience, so he reined in his temper and just watched with murder in his eyes.

“Aw, c’mon baby! What’s Johnny gotta do to get a dance with you, pretty lady?”

Anna gave him a sour glare. “Johnny needs to go away.”

“That’s now how most girls say my name, if you know what I mean,” he grinned suggestively.

“Oh really?” Anna smiled blandly. “I’ll try to sound more disappointed next time.”

 _That’s my girl_ , Kristoff grinned, sipping his beer.

“Don’t be like that, sweetheart,” he ran his fingers along the arm she had propped up on the bar. “Can I at least buy you a drink?”

He touched her. The little wanker _touched_ his Anna! Kristoff all but slammed his pint glass down and strode over to the bar, audience be damned. He folded his massive arms across his broad chest and loomed over the much smaller man. “Is this person bothering you, Miss?” he all but growled.

Johnny turned and had to crane his neck to see the top of the angry mountain staring down at him. He gulped.

“No, I believe Johnny was leaving,” Anna smirked.

Johnny had the good sense to tuck tail and scurry away.

“Thanks, Professor,” Anna sighed with relief.

“He touched you.”

“I’m alright,” she reassured him.

Kristoff’s blood still pounded in his ears. “He. Touched. You.” She glanced up at him, recognized that dark look in his eyes. And placed a slender hand on his forearm. “It won’t happen again, Sir,” she purred contritely.

**FUCK!!!**

He wanted to take delicate hand of hers. He wanted to do so much more to her than take her hand, but what little of his brain that wasn’t drowning in primal cave man possessiveness reminded him they still had an audience. So he grabbed the tray of appetizers and escorted her back to their tables. He sat next to her this time, shielding her from the rest of the bar.

“You’re quick on your feet, Professor,” Marlisa told him as she passed around fresh plates. “You chased off that douchenugget before I could.”

“I don’t like it when men harass women,” Kristoff grumbled. Even though he was seated he still loomed large and protective over Anna… and the rest of his students.

“Yeah,” Mario agreed. “It’s assholes like that that give the rest of us dudes a bad rap.”

“Are you gonna be ok, Anna?” Jane asked her younger classmate.

Anna glanced at Kristoff, her eyes dark with thought as they slid over his broad shoulders, but she responded, “Yah, I’ll be alright.”

“It’s not like we haven’t dealt with that kind of crap before,” Marlisa leaned up against Anna’s arm again.

“That doesn’t make it right,” Kristoff grumbled. He clenched his fists in his lap, partly due to the desire to chase Johnny down and beat the snot out of him, but mostly to keep from reaching out to his Anna. To touch her, and make sure she’s alright. To caress her, and lay claim to what was his, what she’d given him and only him.

He tried to keep his eyes off of her, but he caught her glancing at him, nibbling at her bottom lip as she stared. He squashed the urge to nibble on her lips too, and other parts of her as well. She had a gleam in her storm-darkened eyes that did little to alleviate the tight ball of lust roiling in his gut. He wrenched his eyes away from her, staring instead at Mario and Jamie playing darts.

“You sure you’re ok, Anna?’ Jane worried.

Kristoff hazarded a glance back, and almost reached out in concern before he pulled his hand back. Anna looked so tiny, almost deflated in her chair. “I thought so, but…” Anna hugged herself, rubbing her bare arms. “but I-I don’t want to be here anymore. I want to go back to camp.”

“It’s ok, Anna,” Marlisa hugged her. “I’ll drive you back.”

“You’ve been drinking, Miss Freitas,” Kristoff pointed out.

“We all have, Professor.”

“I’m sorry,” Anna sniffled. “I don’t want to ruin everyone’s good time.”

“No worries, Anna. Alright,” Jane got everyone’s attention. “Anna needs a ride back to camp, so let’s see it everyone. How many have you had already?”

Everyone held up a hand with the number of drinks they’ve had. Several people held up two hands.

“Really, Mario?” Marlisa scoffed.

“Like any sane person’s gonna turn down free beer.”

“Looks like it’s you, Professor,” Jane announced.

Kristoff’s one beer was by far the least of the bunch, but his head was muddled more by hormones than alcohol. He shook his head, trying to clear it. _Think, Bjorgman! Ok, Anna’s not feeling well. Anna needs a ride back to camp. Nobody’s sober enough to drive but you. You have to drive Anna back to camp. You take Anna back to camp._

_Alone._

“Want me to come back with you?” Marlisa offered.

“No, Lise, I’ll be ok. You stay here and have fun.”

His eyes darted to her. _Is she doing what I think she’s doing?_ She was giving tearful apologies to her classmates, but then her eyes caught his. They glittered behind her crocodile tears as they slid over his body, her little white teeth biting her lower lip.

_She is!_

Fuck, _she’s a genius!_

“Alright,” He stood, a bit too quickly, but he honestly didn’t care. He had other things on his mind. “Jane, you’re in charge. Kimi and Shiro have had the least, so you’re the designated drivers. You both need at least three hours to sober up, and it’s a half hour drive back to camp. So,” he glanced down at his watch. “If I see _any_ of you knuckleheads before midnight, I’m failing each and every one of you.”

“Not a problem, Professor,” Jane replied.

Kristoff nodded, content that the elder Grad student would keep the rest of the bunch from doing anything stupid. He dropped several bills on the table. “This should keep you in snacks and sodas for a while. Mario can buy the beer.”

“You got it, Prof!” Mario saluted.

Anna grabbed her flannel, sniffling through her apologies as her classmates shooed her away with well wishes. Kristoff walked her out and around to his pick-up without a word, shaking with the thought that he’d soon be hilt-deep in her sweetness. Anna’s shoulders were hunched and her head hung low. Maybe his lust-addled brain read her wrong? Maybe she really was feeling off? “Anna, are you–“

She whirled around and grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt, and hauled him down into a fierce kiss. Her tongue was in his mouth before his brain caught up with his body, and he pressed her back against the driver’s side door. She moaned into his mouth and twisted her abdomen against his growing erection.

She pulled his head back, gasping for air, her breasts pushing against his chest with each breath. “I’m sorry he touched me, Sir,” she pouted, knowing full well what her words would do to him. He nipped at her plump lower lip, kissing her almost hard enough to bruise, and she moaned for more. His hands raked her sides, settling on her hips and pulling her in tighter against him, grinding his need into her, devouring her whimpers. Six days of teasing, of deprivation with her at arm’s reach, combined the fierce possessiveness surging through his blood, and he almost came in his pants right there.

But no. He had other ideas in mind.

He reached blindly behind her, grabbing at the door handle. He yanked it open and all but shoved her inside. She slid across the bench seat and he hopped in after her, starting the engine and slamming it into gear. She’d weaseled them a few precious hours alone, and he wasn’t going to waste a single second.

Anna apparently shared the same sentiment. She had his cock down her throat before they even left the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

“Fuck! Anna….. oh fuck, baby…”

His hands were on the wheel and his eyes were on the road, but his mind was definitely on Anna and the ever-so-distracting things she was doing to his cock. She hummed low in her throat, the vibrations a sinful counterpoint to her tongue pulsing and swirling along his length. “Anna, we’re… unh, we ah… driving ah and ah an _Anna_!”

She pulled back and laid a line of little kisses along his shaft. “Don’t you like it, Professor?”

He whimpered. He actually fucking whimpered. “Of course I, oh fuck,” she cupped his balls, and she gave them little kisses as well. She was going to be the death of them. Literally, if he couldn’t keep his truck out of a ditch. He didn’t want to die, not like this, not when there was so much he wanted to do with her, once they got back to camp. “C-can’t this, ah, can’t we, oh god damn baby…”

Her tongue drifted back up to his tip, circling the head of his shaft before licking the bead of precum with a satisfied grunt. “But I want to play, Sir! I’ve been a good girl all week.” She gave him an impish grin, thinking back to their encounter near the creek. “Well, almost all week.” She dipped the head of his cock back into her mouth, her lips plump from her diligent efforts that were breaking moral, ethical, and now traffic laws. “I thought I’d help you, you know, take the edge off?” she explained as she teased him. “Let you focus on enjoying the campsite all to ourselves once we get there?”

Yes, the campsite. And several hours of uninterrupted solitude. Just her, him, and so much pent-up need his balls were turning blue. “Miss Arendelle…”

“I’ll be quick, Professor, I promise. Just… don’t hold back,” she purred.

Her logic cut through the haze of his arousal, and he smiled down at her. He took a hand off the wheel to caress her jaw, then let his fingers drift up to massage her scalp. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a grin, then licked her lips before taking him into her mouth again. He sighed, catching a glimpse of her hollowed-out cheeks before turning his eyes back to the road, thankful they were on a straight stretch because holy _fuck_ she was good.

She played with him, her tongue dancing around and around his shaft before drifting up and down, following paths he couldn’t anticipate, only feel, and _fuck_ it felt like heaven. She found her rhythm, building him up quickly so his hips started to rock in time with her mouth. The hand tangled in her hair clenched, and she moaned appreciatively. He tugged her down, gently at first, and her moans spurred him on. “Harder,” she panted, opening her mouth for him as he pulled her down and thrust up into her welcoming warmth. He slid home with each thrust, trembling as she worked him over.

“Oh fuck, baby! Ah-Anna, I’m–“ he tried to warn her. He was so close, and she was merciless. She dug her fingers into his thigh, and slid him deeper into her throat. He jerked up, coming hot and hard into her eager mouth, her throat pulsing as she swallowed every last bit of his release. He unclenched his fist with a sigh, smoothing her mussed braids before turning his full attention back to the open road.

She let him go with a soft pop, then leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk. “How’d I do, Professor?”

“Top marks, Miss Arendelle,” he grinned back, and she preened at his praise. She tucked him back into his pants, then slid back across the bench seat and clicked her seatbelt back on.

“What about you?” Kristoff asked.

“I’ll be fine,” she reassured him, though her thighs shifted restlessly. “You need to focus on the road, and I, um,” her voice dropped, dark and thick like molasses. “I kinda want to keep my edge, if you know what I mean.”

Kristoff took one look at her, then slammed on the gas.

It’s normally a half-hour drive back to camp. They made it in just over 20 minutes. Kristoff had no sooner put the truck in park before Anna flung her leg over his hip, straddling his lap. She stroked her fingers through the week’s-worth of stubble on his cheeks as she kissed him, her hips grinding into his crotch. He grasped her waist, stilling her eager movements with a firm grip. “No, princess.”

“But why?”

“Because,” he pushed her back so he could capture her eyes. “Because I have something else in mind.”

She shivered, trying to grind herself down on him again, but his hold was unmovable. “What?” she whispered.

He just smiled as he opened the truck door and carried her out with him. “What is it?” She tried kissing him, but he wouldn’t budge. He could feel the damp heat of her arousal pressed tight against his abdomen, but it didn’t distract him. She was right. Fucking her throat did take the edge off. He was still horny as hell, but he wasn’t distracted. He was in control, and he had _hours_ to play with her.

He set her down inside his tent, zipping it closed behind them. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and hungry in the lantern light. “What do you have in mind?” she pled.

He pressed his forefinger against her pouting lips, shushing her. He was in control, and she loved it. She watched him rummaging about his pack, trying to catch a glimpse of what he had in mind. “Oh god,” she whimpered when she saw what he had in his hands: several lengths of rappelling rope.


	8. Chapter 8

Kristoff leaned back on his haunches and admired his handiwork. The dark nylon rappelling rope struck a stark contrast against her pale skin. Even in the dim lantern light of his tent her could see her freckles dance across her collarbones, over her shoulders, and down her sloping sides. The rope laid in elaborate exes across her body, framing her breasts that jutted out from her arms tied behind her back, her hands gripping her elbows. He rubbed his mouth as his eyes lingered on those luscious breasts, peaked with want and eager to be touched. His gaze wandered lower, down to where the crossed ropes framed her navel, the little silver ring he gave her made his cock twitch. She stood proud with her legs spread wide, her thighs already glistening, her scent filling the tent. So wanton. So delicious. So _his_.

After an entire week of temptation he was finally going to have her. She was a feast, and he was fucking _ravenous_. But no. She wanted control, and that’s exactly what he’d give her. He was glad she took the edge off in the truck, otherwise he would’ve bent her over the tailgate and fucked her ‘til they were both senseless. Enjoyable, yes, but she’d finagled them a solid two hours, and by god he was going to use them.

The ropes were snug, but not tight. They’d hold her but not hurt her. And if she squirmed too much, well, the marks would be hidden by her clothes. Satisfied, he rested his palm against the outside of her calf. She trembled at even that little touch. “Ready?”

“Oh god yes! Please!” she whimpered, leaning into him then swaying back to maintain her balance. “I was born ready!”

“What’s your safe word?”

“I don’t need one,” she panted.

“No, baby,” he stood, voice firm, and tipped her chin up to capture her eyes. “I won’t do this unless I know your safe. And I can’t do that without your help. So tell me, what’s your safe word?”

She shivered, caught in his gaze. “Reindeer,” she whispered.

“That’s my girl,” he nipped at her chin. “And your caution word?”

“Carrots,” she panted, trying to capture his mouth with hers, but he straightened and pinned her again with his gaze.

“And?” he tilted her chin up, the angle so sharp her lips parted as she gasped for air.

“And I’ll use them,” she licked her lips. “I’ll use them, I promise. Just please touch me!”

He brushed his lips against hers, feather soft. “Good girl,” he breathed, the sealed his mouth over hers.

Her kisses were wild, demanding. He cradled her skull in his huge hands and tipped her head back, deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, tried to brush herself against him, but he held her firm, digging fingertips along her hair line with just enough pressure to make her eyes flutter shut with pleasure. His kisses wended along her jaw and down her neck, stopping at the rope that crossed her collarbone. He knelt as his mouth traced the flesh along that rope, kissing the top of one trembling breast. His hands caressed down her neck, over her shoulders, down to her hands gripping her elbows, cradling them in his own before splaying along her sides, thumbs caressing the undersides of her breasts, his fingers meeting at the small of her back even with the ropes wrapped around her waist. She bit her lip and moaned a curse when he finally took a peaked nipple into his mouth, tossing her head back as he rolled it with his tongue and teeth.

He leaned back and caught her eyes again, storm-dark and wild, then reached behind him to pull his shirt off. Her eyes traced down his bare chest, following the contours of his broad shoulders to the thick strength of his abs, to the sharp cut of muscle diving into the low-slung waistband of his pants. She pinched her lower lip between her teeth and watched, wide-eyed and wanting, as his slid his pants off and his cock sprang free, twitching when she licked her lips and leaned into him.

He leaned into her as well, capturing her other breast in him mouth, sucking hard and circling the stiffened peak of her nipple with his tongue. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts out even more for him like an offering, one he gladly accepted. Hard and soft, teeth and tongue, over and over, until she was dizzy from the pleasure. “More,” she gasped. “More, goddammit!”

“Language, baby,” he swatted an ass cheek, then grabbed and massaged it in one big palm. “Though I love it when you use your big girl words. Tell me what you want.”

“I, ah fuck!” she whimpered as he pulled her in flush to his chest and nipped along her collarbone.

He spanked her again, squeezed her tighter. “Use your words, princess. What do you want?”

“Please,” she begged. “Oh fucking christ, _please_!”

Another spank. Then another. One hand kneading her wonderfully plump bottom while the other held her upright by the ribs, his thumb caressing the underside of her brease. “What do you want, baby?”

“I want to come,” she half-growled, half-panted. “I want you to make me come.”

“As you wish.” He leaned back slowly, pulled her down to her knees and settled her astride his face. She let out the cutest little giggle moan when the week’s worth of stubble tickled her inner thighs. He looped his arms around her ass, smoothing calloused hands up to her waist. She tried to press herself down onto his face, but he held her up by her crossed arms. He wanted to savor this. There were few things he enjoyed more than eating her out, feeling her quiver and clench and fall apart for him. He breathed deeply, taking in her raw, earthy scent. She whined as he teased her, breathing onto the damp auburn curls hovering over him. He flicked his tongue out, tasted her arousal, and she cried out for him. “That’s it, baby,” he growled. “Sing for me.” And he pulled her down onto his greedy mouth, licking her folds from opening to clit, again and again, reveling in her scent, her taste, her cries of pleasure. Firm hands on her ribs kept her upright as he suckled on her clit, then loosened enough to let her grind herself down on the wide bridge of his nose like he knew she loved to do. He grinned into her, dug his fingers into her waist, using the ropes to pull her down harder. Her thighs tensed and tightened around him already, but he refused to hold back. One last lick and she came, shrieking with the force of it, his hands all that kept her upright as he drew out her pleasure with each thrust of his tongue.

She sagged in his grasp, panting. He lifted her and slowly sat up, letting her rest against his chest. She was a limp weight against him, her little breaths stirring his chest hair. He let his fingers wander the tangle of ropes, tracing patterns into her heated skin. She purred, and he felt gooseflesh raise up under his touch. She shifted against him, or at least tried to. His firm grip on the ropes kept her hovering above his erection despite her attempts to press down on it. He kissed up the column of her neck, and bit gently down on the lobe of her ear. “Want something, princess?”

“You,” she said, voice thick with lust.

“Sure you don’t need a break?”

He chuckled when she growled low in her throat. He leaned back to catch a glimpse of her face, the anger sparking in her eyes. She’d teased him all damn week, it was only fair she got a little taste of frustration too. He peppered her face with kisses, letting her taste herself on his lips, then eased her down closer until her folds brushed against the underside of his cock. They both groaned at the contact, and he loosened his grip on her, sliding his fingers along her spine. She leaned back, canting her hips to glide herself up and down his length. He gripped her hips as her ravished her breasts once more, growling himself every time her entrance came achingly close to his tip. He pulled her down and thrust up, reveling in the delicious friction, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to be inside her, needed to feel her tight around him. He was drowning in his need for her. So when she ghosted back up his cock he twisted her hips and drove himself deep into her, the both of the crying out at the sensation. He lifted her, slowly drawing himself out inch by agonizing inch, then thrusted up into her again, harder this time. “Fuck, baby,” he crushed her to his chest. “it’s been too long.”

She ground down on him, swirling her hips against him with each thrust. She was so deliciously tight, slick and swollen and demanding more. “Fuck me, sir,” she tried to purr, but it came out breathless and wanting. “Oh god please fuck me Kristoff. Fuck me hard. I need, ah, I… oh fuck _please_!!!”

He laid her back against the sleeping bag, looming over her in the dim lamplight. He knelt between her thighs, then pulled her hips firmly against his so he was buried to the hilt within her. He dragged his cock out against her clit then thrust again. And again. Each thrust firm, deliberate, overwhelming; her body bowing to the pressure of his. “Fuck you feel so good,” he all but grunted, burying himself deeper into her, again and again, slowly picking up speed each time. He watched, entranced, as her breasts bounced in time as he pounded into her. The slick sounds of their joining punctuated by the staccato slap of flesh meeting flesh. The low moans bubbling from her throat, breathlessly climbing in both octave and intensity as he fucked into her. Fuck, he needed this too. She thrashed her head back and forth, the only movement the ropes allowed her, and he felt her inner walls flutter and clench. Her whole body started to clench, the tension coiling furiously around them both. But she held on, maddeningly prolonging their pleasure, desperate for him to push her over the edge. When she looked up at him, eyes begging for release, he brought his thumb to her clit and rubbed tight circles against her. Her whole body convulsed, pulsing and clenching in a wordless shriek as she came. He slammed into her, claimed her, spilling into her with his own feral howl of completion. He all but collapsed against her, spent, their bodies still joined and twitching with the last lingering pulses of their lovemaking. He scooped her into his arms, curling protectively around her as they basked, coming down from their high together.

She was completely limp in his arms, eyes closed and lips curled in the most satisfied smile he’d seen since the first time she convinced him to let her suck his cock. She whimpered a little, still oversensitive when he withdrew from her, and he cradled her close once more. Carefully, oh so carefully, he loosened and undid the knotted rope, soothing warm palms over her reddened skin. He grabbed a small hand towel and his thermos, the water still warm from the heat of the day, and gently rubbed it over her skin, trailing gentle kisses in its wake. He couldn’t help but smirk when she sighed, nipples perking again, as he cleaned his seed from between her thighs. His feisty, fiery, insatiable Anna. God, he loved her. He lavished her breasts with open-mouthed kisses, flicking his tongue against the stiffened peaks as he used the cloth to coax one last lingering orgasm from her.

After quickly cleaning himself and redressing, he wrapped her in his sleeping bag and gently carried her back to her tent. She was still loose and languid as he helped her slip into her sweatpants and the old hoodie she swiped from his closet months ago. He brushed her rumpled bangs away from her eyes, tucking a coppery strand behind her ear. She was so adorable wrapped in oversized fleece. He wanted to curl around her again, hold her close, safe and warm. It felt wrong not to tuck her against his chest and drift off to sleep, but the rest of the class would be back soon. It was too big a risk. So he tucked her into her own sleeping bag and ghosted his lips across hers in a good-night kiss.

He rose to leave, but a slim hand caught him behind the neck, rooting him in place more firmly than all the rappelling ropes in the world. Her eyes were endlessly blue as she gazed up at him for a long moment before murmuring “I love you, Kristoff.”

He swallowed, hard. Not ‘Professor,’ not ‘Sir’; this wasn’t one of their games. Yes, they started out as an illicit fling, fuckbuddies spurred on by the forbidden nature of their relationship, and yes they both enjoyed their games, but what they had grew beyond that. Far beyond what either expected, or even wanted. He knew what she was offering him, what she was asking of him, and knew without a shadow of a doubt what he wanted too. He’d never felt more vulnerable in his life than in that moment. Nor more deeply in love. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, nuzzling her nose as he breathed her in. “I love you too, Anna,” he whispered, and meant each word with every fiber of his being.

He kissed her one last time, making sure she was snug in her cocoon of blankets and pillows before slipping out of her tent and zipping it closed behind him. He breathed in the crisp night air and smiled. He wandered back to his side of camp, tossed his sleeping bag back into his tent, the small space still heavy with the scent of their encounter. He grabbed his stack of papers to grade, popped open his camp chair near the fire pit, and laid them about as if he’d been working for hours. He settled in and got to work. About ten minutes later the rest of his class rolled into camp, quiet except for a few drunken giggles. Most students waved to him before disappearing into their tents. It wasn’t long before the camp was quiet and still once more.

\---

The drive home was uneventful. There was plenty of cargo space now that all the food was eaten, so Anna rode back with her classmates instead of with him. He feigned relief, but he did miss her. Watching the miles roll past them, Kristoff felt a bit melancholy. He always did after a good field trip, saying good-bye to his beloved mountains after time well spent. And not just last night, though that memory spread a self-satisfied smirk across his face and made his pants a bit too snug.

They made it back to campus without incident. The whole class stayed to help unload the gear and put it back in the storage lockers. “No class tomorrow,” he told them. “Your grades will be posted by the end of the day. Wednesday’s test prep, and Friday’s your Final.”

“You gonna buy us beer after Finals, Professor?” Mario’s grin was positively shit-eating.

“Ace the Final and I’ll consider it,” Kristoff shot back. Mario pouted a bit at that, but grinned, accepting the challenge. He sidled up to Marlisa and Jane, weaseling his way into a study group. Kristoff shook his head with a laugh.

He watched Anna leave with her friends, winking at him when no one was looking, the melancholy settling in again. He knew she had no convenient reason to visit him, none that wouldn’t be suspicious, and he already missed her. Missed being inside her.

He knew what he had to do.

He spent all morning Monday grading papers, cleaning up, and catching up on sleep. A knock on the door early in the afternoon startled him out of a doze. He opened the door and smiled. Anna stood there in a babydoll Uni t-shirt, those delicious running shorts of hers, striped knee-high socks and sneakers. “What can I do for you, Miss Arendelle?” he smirked as she sauntered in, eyes sliding down her subtle curves.

“I have a few ideas,” she smirked right back at him. “But first I wanted to ask you what your plans were after the semester’s over.”

“Well,” he cleared his throat. “Remember the end of last semester? When I…” his face fell. They broke up for almost a month because he was the world’s biggest moron. She placed a slim hand on his forearm, and he cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’d forgotten that I’d put in for a sabbatical.”

“Wait, what?” Anna blinked, confused. “What’d you do that for?”

“It was the best I could think of at the time,” he shrugged. “Thought if I stayed out of your way, you could get your degree without me fucking up your life any worse than I already had. I didn’t hear back from the Dean, and I was set to go resign after the Fall term if you hadn’t helped me get my head out of my ass.”

“You…” Anna breathed. “You were going to quit? For me?”

“Yeah,” Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Figured it was the least I could do after, well, y’know.”

“I didn’t realize.” Anna smiled up at him. “But I don’t understand. Why bring all that up?”

“Well, I got word right before our Field Trip that my sabbatical was approved. Six months studying the geology of Australia, and it starts after Finals. Was going to turn it down, but then I got to thinking. I was wondering, hoping actually, that you’d consider coming with me?”

“Really?”

“Definitely. I’d love to drag you halfway around the world to look at boring old rocks,” he chuckled, pulling her closer. She placed her hands on his chest, her face unreadable. “Walking the towns by your side, holding your hand, pulling you close, kissing you in public. Not having to hide what we have together. I could spoil you silly without fear.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Camping on the beaches. Backpacking in the wilderness. Just you and me and no one for miles. Finding waterfalls and hot springs where I could do,” he kissed her fingertips, “so many things to you.”

She looked up at him, eyes hooded and lips parted. He dragged the pad of his thumb along her lower lip, letting her kiss then nip at it. “What do you think?”

She leaned in and whispered into his ear exactly what she thought. Kristoff’s eyes widened, then darkened. Without a word he hoisted Anna up over his shoulder and carried her back to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed wallowing with me in the sin bin. The ending isn't as tight as I'd like, but considering this fic was basically just a runaway smutty headcanon it'll have to do. Thanks for reading!


End file.
